


Богатое воображение

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Love Triangles, Masturbation, Multi, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Тройничок, ПВП.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell/Katarina Arigo-Ollar
Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Богатое воображение

Дом монсеньора всегда казался Дику огромным, мрачным и пустым. Несмотря на то, что пустым и мрачным он в общем-то не был, просто от Алвы ожидалась более... более откровенная демонстрация богатства. Вся высокая знать, как люди чести (кроме Окделлов и Эпине, понятное дело), так и «лучшие люди» держали в столице настоящие дворцы, полные слуг и собственных придворных. Статус обязывает. Вон у Приддов в доме всегда толпятся прихлебатели, а уж у Манриков так и подавно. И если, конечно, сравнивать с ними, то у Алвы в доме действительно было пусто. Никаких придворных, никаких прихлебателей, почти казарма. Роскошная, но всё же.

Дику в этой «казарме» отвели покои, как было сказано, «скромные», но они были обставлены намного богаче, чем большой зал в Надорском замке. И простыни на постели были из тонкого льна, а не грубой домотканины.

Эти простыни сейчас Дик безжалостно мял, ворочаясь на них и пытаясь выбросить из головы тревожные и непристойные мысли.

Сегодня он получил окончательное, бесспорное подтверждение того, о чем и так болтала вся столица, и чего уж мелочиться – весь Талиг. Алва – любовник королевы. Ах, королева... Нежный цветок гиацинта, прекрасная Катари – и этот... этот... этот воплощенный Леворукий!

Дик крутился в постели и не мог никак разобраться в своих чувствах. Наверное, это была ревность. Но... а чего он еще ждал? Конечно, Алва любовник Катари, и это, наверняка, государственные интересы, во всяком случае со стороны Катари. Ведь Штанцлер сказал, что король... ни на что не способен, а Талигу нужен наследник. С этой точки зрения Дик понимал, что Алва делает для Талига доброе дело: по крайней мере на трон взойдет не отвратительный навозник-Оллар, а бастард Алвы, который, как ни крути, а всё-таки древней крови, потомок Ветров. Но Катари...

Если бы он, Дик, был хоть немного старше! Тогда, может, Катари бы воспринимала его всерьез. Но ведь всё в руках Дика. Эр Рокэ не любит Катари, это видно. Иначе он бы не стал ее так унижать в присутствии других. А Дик может прославиться на военном поприще, и потом, года через два или три, прийти к Катари уже не безусым щенком, а мужчиной, и тогда...

Что будет тогда, Дик представлял себе плохо. Точнее, кое-что из этого «тогда» он представлял себе очень даже хорошо. Он предложит Катари свою любовь, и она ему не откажет. И он обхватит ее за талию, и покроет ее нежное, фарфоровое лицо поцелуями. А потом она вдруг окажется без одежды (при этой мысли Дик аж застонал и почувствовал в паху некоторое напряжение). И они каким-то волшебным образом переместятся в спальню, где никого не будет.

Дик вспомнил недавно пролистанный им в библиотеке монсеньера морисский трактат о любовном искусстве. Он ничего не смог прочитать, понятное дело, но трактат изобиловал гравюрами, понятными без всякого перевода. Гравюры изображали самые различные любовные позиции, и были прорисованы очень подробно. Дик был поражен: сколько, оказывается, всякого можно вытворять в постели с женщиной... и не только с женщиной, там было и про мужчин, но эту часть Дик не успел пролистать – его застукал Алва.

Если бы это была его мать, она выпорола бы Дика собственноручно и заставила потом всю ночь бить поклоны в часовне. Алва же хмыкнул и посоветовал ему изучить трактат подробнее – пригодится. Красный как мак юноша вылетел из библиотеки пулей, и щеки его пылали потом целый день, стоило только вспомнить эти срамные картинки.

Вот и сейчас, ворочаясь без сна на роскошной кровати, Дик невольно, между приступами стыда, представлял себе обнаженную Катари, кровь кипела, в паху нарастало мучительное напряжение, требовавшее разрядки. Он повернулся на спину, закинул руки за голову и сцепил зубы. А перед глазами вдруг возникла невероятно четкая и яркая сцена, словно он смотрел сквозь открытую дверь. Перед ним предстал совершенно обнажённый Алва, с растрёпанными, липнущими к плечам и спине роскошными волосами. Он стоял на коленях на кровати с лавандовыми шелковыми простынями и, держа за фарфоровые бедра, овладевал сзади Катари, которая выгибалась, словно кошка, и подавалась к нему, подбрасывая задок. Не в силах сдерживаться, Дик протянул руку к завязкам панталон, быстро их распустил, рука скользнула под тонкий лён белья, пальцы охватили напряжённое мужское естество, и юноша сам выгнулся не хуже кошки от острого всплеска удовольствия, но, чувствуя, как разум совсем уж затуманивает, всё-таки не забыл вцепиться зубами в подушку, потому что вовсе не хотел, чтоб здесь, в доме Алвы, кто-нибудь слышал его страстные стоны. Пальцы скользили по твёрдой плоти, гладили бархатистую кожу, сжимались и расслаблялись, плоть пульсировала, но облегчения почему-то не было. Дик попытался представить себя на месте Алвы в этой воображаемой, но почему-то очень яркой сцене. Да, это он сам держал Катари за нежные бедра и входил в ее мягкую, влажную глубину, а она под ним выгибалась и стонала... Картинка вдруг поблекла, твердость его члена вдруг ослабела, сменилась упругой мягкостью, напряжение словно слилось вниз, в яички, но никуда не делось. Дик застонал сквозь зубы обиженно. Что это такое, почему у Алвы получается всё, а у него – ничего?

Перед глазами сменилась сцена. Катари по-прежнему стояла на кровати на коленях, по-прежнему Дик держал ее за бедра и прижимался членом к ее промежности... только теперь с ними на этой лавандовой кровати был еще Рокэ. Он сидел перед Катари, опираясь на подушки и спинку ложа, в правой руке держал высокий хрустальный кубок с «черной кровью», и его синие глаза смотрели на Дика насмешливо и в то же время с любопытством и интересом. Член Алвы стоял колом и в длину имел девять дюймов, бугрился венами и алел головкой... И этот член касался губ Катари. Она открыла ротик, обхватила головку губами и словно втянула ее.

И как только Дик себе это представил, как его член тут же напрягся, поднявшись так, что мог посоперничать размерами с теми, что были у воображаемого Алвы. Скользя по нему ладонью, пальцами другой руки Дик стал поглаживать яички, а перед глазами стояли розовато-белая задница и мраморная спина Катари, и ее белокурая голова, и Алва, которому Катари сладострастно отсасывала, то заглатывая член по самое основание, то почти полностью выпуская его изо рта, и пробегая по нему языком. И увидев это, Дик выгнулся, закричал в зажатую зубами подушку, и наконец кончил с невероятным облегчением.


End file.
